


LITTLE BLACK DRESS

by Sophia22



Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia22/pseuds/Sophia22
Summary: My take on the following ep.hope you like it:)





	LITTLE BLACK DRESS

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the following ep.  
> hope you like it:)

 

 

“Allah Allah Nihat what happened to our Sanem?”

 

Mevkibe is busy in the kitchen ruining around making sure everything is ready.

 

“She’s going to be ok Mevkibe. You know how our Sanem is. She needs some time to be her usual happy self again.”

 

Leyla arrives in the kitchen.

 

“Ah Leyla! Did you talk to your sister? Is she doing better , Ya Allah my baby Sanem. Ever since her birthday she’s been sad and not her usual self. It been days and she has the same mood.”

 

Leyla looks down, uncomfortable.

 

“Leylaaaaa!!”

 

Mevkibe shout and brings her wooden spoon near Leyla’s face.

 

“Speak now daughter. What happened to Sanem?”

 

“Ouf mama I don’t know! Let me be please.”

 

Mevkibe returns to preparing her food.

 

“Ok Leyla ok I’ll leave you alone for now but trust me if your sister is still like this tomorrow I’ll torture you until you tell me.”

 

“And what’s all that mama? What’s all this food?”

 

Mevkibe smiles big.

 

“AAAHH this is for my son Jan.”

 

Leyla looks shocked.

 

“Jan? Janbey? What? Why?”

 

“Well I called him this morning to thank him for all the things he’s done for me, for my campaign. I asked him if I could come to his house to drop his favourite cake and he insisted on coming here instead.”

 

Leyla is suddenly very interested.

 

“He insisted?”

 

Mevkibe keeps working with energy on the cake while smiling.

 

“Yes god bless him he’s such a good boy. He’s caring and mashAllah so handsome. He said he didn’t want me to come all the way to his house and tire myself so he said he’d come here insatead with us tonight. I’m so happy he’s coming my Jan.”

 

Leyla makes a funny face and before leaving she asks her mother

 

“Does Sanem know about this? That JanBey is coming here?”

 

“No I haven’t told her yet.”

 

“Don’t tell her mama. I will tell her.”

 

****

 

 

 

Jan is so nervous that his hands are sweating and his heart is going to burst out of his chest.

 

It’s been a week since he last saw her face and he’s going mad.

 

How did they get here?

 

How did that happen?

 

He already felt so bad before the party but seeing her so beautiful in that dress and realising that Fabri picked that dress specifically for her, that he probably imagined her body and what it would look like on her… plus Fabri lying to him when he said that it was a party for the agency then telling in front of everyone that he organised all of it for her birthday… it was too much and he felt like a morron. He didn’t feel worthy of her because it should’ve been him doing all of this for her and maybe more.

 

_I put this dress on because I thought you send it._

 

That’s why when Mevkibe call him and asked him if she could come over is immediately told her that he would come.

 

 

He needs to see her or he’s going to go insane.

 

He thought that’s she’d be back. That she needed time after the party and their fight but she did not come back to work.

 

_From now on you will not see my face._

_I’m leaving work. I’m leaving completely out of your life_

Her words have been haunting him for the past week.

 

He needs to see her.

 

When he parks in front of her house he’s so nervous.

 

He misses her like crazy yet he dreads her reaction when she’ll see him.

 

_God !!_

_Let’s go !_

 

He rings the bell and he feels like he’s going to pass out.

 

_Chill man_

“Jan !!!!! MashAllah My handsome boy Jan! Come in come in.”

 

He can’t help but smile at Mevkibve. He loves her enthusiasm and how she treats him good like family.

 

He enters and smiles at how he mechanically takes of his shoes.

 

Nihat and Leyla greet him and they all go to sit in the leaving room.

 

They talk about the campaign and Mevkibe shows how grateful she is.

 

He told Sanem that he helped because it was for her mother, which was partially true but h mainly did it for her. Because he needs to make everything better in Sanem’s life. Because he needs to make her happy.

 

 

                                                                        ****

 

They still haven’t brought up Sanem in the conversation and he’s dying to ask about her.

 

_Fuck!_

 

“Is Sanem ok? Is she going to joins us?”

 

There he said it.

 

“Oufffff Ya Allah don’t ask about my baby Sanem… I don’t know what’s wrong with her. She says she’s ok but I know she’s not. She’s been sad for days Ya Allah my baby.”

 

It’s like he was punched in the guts. It’s because of him.

 

“Haha mama stop exaggerating. Sanem is fine.”

 

He doesn’t believe nor trust Leyla.

 

“Is she here?”

 

Mevkibe starts to speak but Leyla cuts her off.

 

“Yes she’s getting ready. She has a date.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

“What are you saying Leyla. Ya Allah what date? With a boy?”

 

Nihat gets up and starts yelling.

 

“No baba it’s more like a work date. For a job interview.”

 

He stops hearing what they’re saying and gets up.

 

He needs to see her.

 

Now.

 

He runs the stairs with speed and determination. He runs so fast and when he reaches the top of the stairs he turns to go to her room and collides hard with something. He collides hard.

 

Sanem.

 

Wet.

 

In a tiny little with towel.

 

Water dripping and running on her smooth silk skin.

 

Her hair wet.

 

Her swollen lips an inch away from his.

 

They’re both breathing heavily, so heavily that their chest are touching.

 

She looks up at him right in the eyes and time stops.

 

He wants to drown in her eyes.

 

Her breathing doesn’t slow down and he’s going to lose it.

 

Her towel is about to drop and she makes a terrified sound and he; at the last second holds her towel. His hand in a fist on her chest.

 

He’s holding the towel so hard that his knuckles turn white.

 

_God help me._

 

She bites her lips and he literally growls.

 

_FUCK_

 

It takes him all the power in the world not to ravage her right there to kiss her lips, her neck, to tell her how much he loves her and misses her.

 

He put his forehead on hers, their nose touching, their lips begging to tangle.

 

Her smell, he breathes her in.

 

He missed her so much.

 

She takes a step back and their moment is broken.

 

He’s suddenly aware of what they look like and that her parents are just downstairs.

 

He clears his throat.

 

She still doesn’t speak.

 

He takes a step back and tries to look at her face only.

 

She’s so fucking beautiful.

 

That’s when he remembers what Leyla said.

 

A date.

 

What date?

 

There’s so much he wants to say to her. Where to even start?

 

“Your not going anywhere. No date. No whatever.”

 

The fire in her eyes.

 

God he missed that fire in her eyes.

 

She doesn’t speak.

 

She turns around.

 

Damn what he would do to her delicious body.

 

“Sanem!’

 

He even missed saying her name out loud.

 

He’s fucked.

 

“Stay here Sanem we need to talk.”

 

She glares at him and closes the door.

 

 

Fuuuuuuck fuck fuck.

 

He needs to gather his emotions asap.

 

What is she doing to him.

 

God he almost lost it.

 

She’s his strong perfect Greek goddess, his Artemis.

 

He’s really hot right now, god he needs air.

 

“JanBey?? Is everything ok?”

 

Leyla shouts from downstairs.

 

“Yes yes. I’m coming.”

 

He goes back downstairs and has tea and the promised cake.

 

He can’t stop thinking about her about what happened earlier.

 

She’ll be the death of him.

 

 

                                                                        ***

 

An hour passes and still no sign of her.

 

Until he hears her getting down.

 

_Keep you calm dude._

 

Ok she definitely is going to be the death of him.

 

She’s wearing a short black dress. It has one bare arm. A belt showing her small waist

 

Her hair is in a low bun. Red lips. Big earrings. Glass see through stilettoes.

 

She’s stunning.

 

She looks so elegant, so classy , so sexy, so confidante …

 

“Hello JanBey.”

 

He can’t speak. Her beauty has rented him speechless.

 

She doesn’t look at him and that bothers him.

 

 

“Allah Allah Samen my beautiful girl.”

 

“Thanks mama, Baba I won’t be late. It’s just diner and I’ll be back home.”

 

“Ok Sanem have a nice date.”

 

“Goodbye Janbey.”

Oh no no no that won’t be so easy for you to escape lady.

 

‘Um Mevkibe Nihat would you agree if a would drive Sanem to her meeting. I think you will both feel better knowing I dropped her right? Never know what could happen right?”

 

Sanem wants to kill him.

 

Good

 

“OOOh what a sweetheart you are my Jan. Thank you so much.”

 

“No NO problem at all. It’s my pleasure. Thank you again for the tea and cake. God bless your hands Mevkibe.”

 

She gets in the car and he’s so happy and so nervous.

 

The car is filled with her smell.

 

He missed that.

 

“You can stop the car around the street I’ll take a taxi.”

 

“No your not. And you better cancel your whatever because you’re staying with me.”

 

He reaches for her belt, invading her personal space.

 

He lingers nears her face, wanting nothing more than to kiss those red lips.

 

“We need to talk Sanem.”

**Author's Note:**

> So ??? Let me know your thoughts !
> 
> Twitter @faithgirly


End file.
